staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Karine i Ari (3/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Emmanuel Fonlladosa, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (25 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Dom myszek - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (dubbing) (25 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 09.55 W starym kinie: Dziewczyna z walizką (La ragazza con la valigia) - dramat psychologiczny, Włochy/Francja 1960, reż. Valerio Zurlini, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Jacques Perrin, Romolo Valli, Corrado Pani (116 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (351) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Taksówka Jedynki: Pechowiec - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.25 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych (powt.) 13.40 Ambulatorium 13.45 Innowacje: Żyć długo i szczęśliwie (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 14.15 Ambulatorium 14.20 Wyprzedzić chorobę - magazyn medyczny 14.35 Ambulatorium 14.40 Brzuch - program edukacyjny (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 U progu - program publicystyczny 15.30 Kulisy PRL-u 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1136) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Credo 2000: Naukowcy - magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - serial animowany, Polska (15 min) (dubbing) 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (10) - serial kryminalny, USA, reż. James Marshall, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Heather Medway, Joe Nipote, Tim Thomerson (44 min) 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.25 Odkrywanie Ameryki - Max Kolonko - magazyn 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Złote Lwy: Kolejność uczuć - melodramat, Polska 1993, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Ewa Kasprzyk, Wojciech Siemion (83 min) 00.25 Kulisy PRL-u (powt.) 00.50 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Program powtórkowy 01.45 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (89) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. William Crain, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 Radio Romans (4/32): Replika - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (24 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Delta Burke, Donzaleigh Abernathy (50 min) 17.00 Po co studiować teologię? - reportaż Anity Ostaszewskiej 17.15 Interklasa - witajcie w Internecie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Kolarski wyścig Solidarności 20.00 Święta wojna: Klimakterium - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Gertruda Szalszówna (21 min) (powt.) 20.25 Kocham kino: Cannes 2000 - magazyn filmowy (wydanie specjalne) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Charleston, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Carl Lumbly (43 min) 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Kruk (6/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Tony Westman, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Marc Gomes, Julie Dreyfus, Katie Stuart (45 min) 23.50 Mieszane uczucia - program publicystyczny 00.40 Zbuntowany Harry (Getting Straight) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1970, reż. Richard Rush, wyk. Elliott Gould, Candice Bergen, Robert F. Lyons, Jeff Corey (125 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.10 Klub odkrywców 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Wokół wielkiej sceny - magazyn muzyczny 11.30 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 11.45 (WP) Miniatury włoskie - felieton 12.00 (WP) Łowcy tajemnic - magazyn 12.10 (WP) Ziemia - kraina świętowania - film dokumentalny 12.35 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.05 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.15 (WP) Gala muzyki country - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Forum Organizacji Pozarządowych 16.00 ABC brydża 16.15 Gitarowe ABC 16.30 Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Motoświat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Przeglądarka 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn rolniczy 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Tabor 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (20/21): Przerwany urlop - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Marcin Troński (103 min) 00.40 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (75) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry (30) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (38) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (22/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (93) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (124) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (14/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Najdroższy tatuś (Daddy Dearest) (9/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-4, wyk. Richard Lewis, Don Rickles, Marie Christine, Renee Taylor (30 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (219) - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (39): Stryjek z Ameryki - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury dla dzieci - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Johnny Bravo (5/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (16/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (125) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (94) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Misja w czasie (7 Days) (9) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jonathan LaPaglia, Don Franklin, Norman Lloyd, Justina Vail, Nick Searcy, Sam Whipple (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Pomoc w nagłych wypadkach (State of Emergency) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Lynn Whitfeld, Melinda Dillon, Paul Dooley (91 min) 22.35 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Miodowe lata (49): Telefon do dozorcy - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 00.05 Super Express TV 00.25 Rogacz z urojenia (Cattivi pensieri) - komedia erotyczna, Włochy 1976, reż. Ugo Tognazzi, wyk. Ugo Tognazzi, Edwige Fenech, Luc Merenda, Massimo Serato (105 min) 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.55 Telesklep 7.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.40 Sindbad żeglarz - serial anim. 8.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 8.25 Maska - serial anim. 8.50 Telesklep 9.00 Sprawa dla Doli - film sens. USA (1992) 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Angela - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.20 Sindbad żeglarz - serial anim. 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.40 Pełna chata - serial 16.10 TVN Fakty regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - telenowela 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Kwestia odwagi - film obycz. USA (1977) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad "i" 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Norman w tarapatach - serial 0.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.35 Seks chichot 1.05 Multikino 1.35 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (38) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (38) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (38) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (75,76) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Magia mody - magazyn mody 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (39) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (39) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Masked Rider (39) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.40 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Dharma i Greg (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (77,78) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (39) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Tajemnica Syriusza (Screamers) - film SF, Kanada/USA/Japonia 1994, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Peter Weller, Roy Dupuis, Jennifer Rubin, Andy Lauer (105 min) (powt.) 22.40 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival - Studio Festiwalowe - Vonda Shepard 22.50 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.30 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 00.05 Reanimator (Re-Animator) - horror, USA 1985, reż. Stuart Gordon, wyk. Jeffrey Combs, Bruce Abbott, Barbara Crampton, Robert Sampson (82 min) 01.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.55 nuta.pl - magazyn 02.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (39) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 03.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Anima 9.05 Złotopolscy - serial 9.30 Quasimodo - serial anim. 10.00 Polonica: Kapitan Conrad (ost.) - serial 10.55 Literatura Polska od A do Z 11.10 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi - Historia festiwali opolskich (2) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Zaproszenie 13.30 Terrorysta od Pana Boga św. Andrzej Bobola - film dok. 13.55 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 14.20 Wieści polonijne 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Pod opiekę Matki Bożej - reportaż 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Quasimodo - serial anim. 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.10 Credo 2000 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Żywot Łazika z Tormesu 21.30 Siedem grzechów głównych po góralsku 21.50 Midem Classique 2000 - Międzynarodowe Targi Muzyczne w Cannes (2)- reportaż 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Panteon 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Jestem Joe (My Name is Joe) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy (101 min) 10.10 (K) Dom pułapka (Dream House) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Timothy Busfield, Lisa Jakub, Jenny Thornton (86 min) 11.40 (K) Z miłości do... (Just a Ticket) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. Richard Wenk, wyk. Andie McDowell, Andy Garcia, Laura Harris, Richard Bradford (110 min) 13.35 (K) Kino na świecie - Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Zaklęta w sokoła (Ladyhawke) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Rutger Hauer, Matthew Broderick, John Wood (116 min) 17.00 (K) Nie można mieć wszystkiego (You Can't Always Get What You Want) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Jesus Garay, wyk. Juanjo Puigcorbe, Rosana Pastor (89 min) 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Sweety Barbett - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia 1997, reż. Stephen Bradley, wyk. Brendan Gleeson, Liam Cunningham (88 min) 21.30 (K) Cineklub: Długie gorące lato (The Long Hot Summer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1958, reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Orson Welles, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Lee Remick (130 min) 23.30 (K) Poślubiłam kosmitę (I Married a Monster) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Nancy Malone, wyk. Richard Burgi, Susan Walters, Tim Ryan, Barbara Niven (86 min) 01.00 (K) Spór adwokatów (Class Action) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Gene Hackman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Colin Friels, Joanna Merlin (109 min) 02.50 (K) Wielki Szu - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1982, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Andrzej Pieczyński, Karol Strasburger, Dorota Pomykała (96 min) 04.30 (K) Mali żołnierze (Small Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. David Cross, Denis Leary, Jay Mohr, Dick Miller (105 min) 06.15 (K) Deser: Terapia grupowa - film krótkometrażowy 06.35 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku